


loose lips sink chip

by stefonzolesky



Category: Flaked (TV)
Genre: And Not Canon Compliant, M/M, but it was fun to write, this is a little bit of a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefonzolesky/pseuds/stefonzolesky
Summary: Chip drops his fork. He scans Dennis’ face for a hint of a joke, or something that will tell him that Dennis is going to rat him out.(alternately titled: how flaked could have gone)





	loose lips sink chip

**Author's Note:**

> okay let me explain myself:  
> i started writing this before i finished even the first season of flaked, so it's definitely not canon compliant, but i was just... so taken with topher's character that i had to do something about him and here we are. it's kind of a mess and it's not very good. just let it happen.

Dennis likes pretty girls. He likes how smooth their skin is and how full their lips are and how sometimes their hair falls around their head in waves and sometimes it’s fine and slips through his fingers when he runs his hands through it.

Dennis loves girls. There’s nothing in the world that could make him doubt that.

Chip  _ also _ loves girls. That much is obvious. Chip loves the same girls that Dennis does. He chases after them with heart eyes even though he knows that Dennis was head over heels  _ first.  _ He got there  _ first _ .

But Chip is so much more  _ smooth _ than Dennis is, so all those girls slip right through his hands and into Chip’s bed. That’s just how it goes.

And it’s not like Dennis doesn’t see why. Chip isn’t conventionally attractive, he’s a bit scruffy and odd, but he’s… He’s Chip. He’s something. He has a way with words and he’s got eyes that any girl could get lost in and yeah, Dennis can definitely see why he loses every girl to his best friend.

It’s a steady pattern. Dennis can always see where it’s going.

So when he gets a new girlfriend, he knows he’s screwed.

Her name is Pip and her skin is clear and soft and her eyes are big and green and he’s practically drooling after her from the start. Which goes hand in hand with the fact that he has to watch the sparks every time she talks to Chip.

 

“How serious are you about her?” Chip asks one afternoon, voice rough. He has his hand tight around a glass of “juice,” though they both know it’s wine. Neither of them say anything about it.

Dennis stares ahead of himself blankly for a little too long. “Pretty serious,” He finally says, though he doesn’t know the answer. Pip is… safe. She’s safe and she’s what he needs right now.

And Chip is an asshole. But that’s a given.

“So I can’t just…” Chip trails off, and he makes a swooping motion with his hand. Dennis sighs.

Then, he’s telling Chip something that he’s never said before. “Go for it, man.”

He’s not exactly sure why he says it, or why he means it, because Pip is so gorgeous, so perfect, so… right. And Dennis is sure he’s fallen in love with her, she’s his girlfriend, she’s… right. That’s the word he settles on every time.

But he’s tired of this. So he tells Chip to go for it.

“Wait, you’re serious?” Chip raises an eyebrow, and Dennis just gives a tired nod because he knows that even if he wasn’t, Chip would go for it anyways.

Chip claps him on the shoulder as he walks out the door. Dennis feels like he’s swallowed a living animal and it died in his stomach.

 

He breaks up with Pip that afternoon, and Chip lays off her. It’s almost like he only wants what he can’t have.

 

“Topher’s coming over,” Chip tells him months after the Pip fiasco has blown over, as soon as he walks in the door. Once has Dennis has a chance to take in the scene, he realizes that Chip is cleaning. 

Chip  _ never _ cleans.

“Topher and…?” Dennis asks, because there’s no way that Chip is cleaning  _ just _ for Topher.

“Just Topher,” Chip says, and Dennis feels his jaw go slack. Something settles deep in his chest.

He sits down on the couch, propping his feet up. “Just Topher,” He repeats. Something about that doesn’t quite sit right.

 

Chip’s personality shifts over the next few weeks. He starts to treat Kara like a person, he starts to lay off the girls that Dennis mentions he’s interested in, and he’s a whole lot nicer to everyone.

“Is something up with Chip?” Kara asks Dennis one day with a hushed voice. “He’s been acting all--”

“Nice?” Dennis interrupts. “Yeah. I think it’s that Topher kid. Must be saying something that’s shaping him up, which I don’t buy ‘cause Chip hardly changes for anyone.”

“Thank God for Topher, then,” Kara mumbles, bringing a glass of water to her lips. “It’s about time Chip figured out that he can’t be an asshole for the rest of his life.”

One night, Chip opens the door in a panic when Dennis knocks.

“What?” He asks hurriedly. Dennis shrinks back a little.

“I just -- Topher’s here, right? I just wanted to say hi.”

Chip looks over his shoulder, shifting so he’s leaning against the doorframe. “I…” He falters as he looks back at Dennis. “Not right now. Sorry.”

That’s when Dennis registers that Chip’s shirt is off. 

He nods and turns on his heel, but there’s something unnatural about the whole situation, and he  _ knows _ that something is off.

 

“Maybe he’s actually got a girl over.” Kara flicks a rock off of the table in front of her, glancing up at Dennis. “And he’s just saying it’s Topher.”

“I’ve seen Topher going in there,” Dennis tells her, running equations and the like in his head, anything to figure out what’s going on with Chip _. _ “Occasionally. But most of the time I don’t know for a fact that it’s him. If it isn’t Topher, whoever it is has really done a number on Chip.”

“I’m not sure if that’s good or bad,” Kara mumbles under her breath. She sips on her coffee.

Dennis quirks an eyebrow. “Why wouldn’t it be good? He’s acting like a decent human being for once, isn’t this what we’ve been waiting for?”

“Maybe.” Kara shrugs. “But something doesn’t seem right about it. Like, maybe he’s being manipulated.”

“Into being nicer,” Dennis tries to reason, but he can hear that he sounds insensitive. “Okay. Maybe you’re right. Chip says Topher is coming over tonight. We can bust in and figure out what’s happening.”

Kara hesitates and then nods. She traces drops of water along the table. “Alright. I’d like to say I’m not doing this for Chip, but we both know that’s not true.”

Dennis falters and nods in return. “I’ll call you.” He gives her a ten, for the coffees, and leaves feeling stronger than he came.

 

Chip locks his door this time. That’s when Dennis knows for a fact that there’s something going on, because as many secrets as Chip keeps, he’s never gone to any length to try to keep them. He just doesn’t say anything and hopes it works. 

Dennis  _ knows _ Chip. Chip doesn’t lock his door unless something big is happening. So Dennis gestures for Kara to come closer and give him one of her pins, so he can pick the lock.

Kara goes inside first. She’s quieter, Chip won’t notice her. Dennis is clunky and always manages to step where the floor creaks. She sticks her head in front of the crack in the bedroom door, and freezes.

“What?” Dennis hisses, his head spinning with curiosity. “What is it?”

Kara turns and looks at him with fire in her eyes. “Shut up!” She whispers, and it pierces his chest. She turns back to look through the door and then presses her back against the wall. “They heard us. Get out.”

Kara gets to the door before Dennis does. Chip catches Dennis on his way out. 

“What are you doing, man?” His voice is rough. “I locked the door for a reason.”

Apologies spill out of Dennis’ mouth. “Sorry,” He says, eyes nearly brimming. “I didn’t actually see what was happening, I wasn’t--”

“I know.” Chip leans against the counter. “Kara did. I’m not an idiot, Dennis.”

Dennis’ shoulders slump and he lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “I’m sorry for picking the lock and everything. I won’t ask any questions if you don’t--”

“What the hell, dude?” Topher’s voice comes from the hallway. Chip curses under his breath. He turns around and looks like he’s about to tell Topher to go back to the bedroom, but instead of words, a shaky breath leaves his lips.

Dennis can’t help but stare at the scene. Topher is wearing one of Chip’s hoodies, and a pair of boxers, and that’s  _ it. _ Chip has no shirt and a pair of thick pajama pants, and Dennis feels his eyes flick between the two of them, pointing an accusing finger.

“Dennis, man,” Chip starts, but even Dennis can tell that he doesn’t know where he’s going with this. He sighs and looks away.

Topher points towards the kitchen. “I’m gonna make something to eat,” He says. “I’ll let you two… work this out.”

“Is this why you laid off Pip?” Dennis raises an eyebrow, and he feels like his chest might be clenching up, feels like he’s having an allergic reaction to something. “And why you’re being nice?”

“I don’t know, man.” Chip sighs. “The asshole thing was an act, I guess? For… attention.”

“General attention?” Dennis wants to pull out his hair, because this-- this is not what he expected. Chip shakes his head. Dennis doesn’t prod, despite how bad he wants to know.

“I’ll leave you guys alone,” He says. He leaves with his head down. Chip mumbles something that sounds a little bit like ‘thanks’ as he leaves.

 

“You saw what was happening, right?” Kara exclaims once he’s out. “That’s crazy. I mean, you know Chip, right? That’s crazy.”

“Yeah,” Dennis admits. “I know. Do you think he’s just doing all this for attention?”

Kara rolls her eyes at him. “That’s homophobic, Dennis. Chip might be a bitch for attention, but I don’t think he’s faking this. He’s your best friend. Be supportive.”

“It’s not homophobic,” Dennis retaliates. “We’re talking about the same Chip, right? He does everything for attention.”

“Not from me.” Kara laughs. She whistles suggestively and Dennis… stops.

“From who?” He stares after her.

She turns around, and then shrugs. “I’m not sure. Maybe Stefan. Definitely not me. He was with me for attention, he was after London for attention -- he was after Pip for attention! He just wants people to pay attention to him. He didn’t want attention from any of us, though. He just used girls to get it.” Kara starts to walk again. “I can’t believe I’m the one to realize this and not you.”

Dennis, after a little, has to jog to catch up to her. “So, what? You’re saying he stole every girl I was into just to get the attention of some guys?”

Kara laughs a little. “As twisted as it sounds, yeah. That’s exactly what I’m saying.”

Dennis thinks on it for a second, and it  _ does _ make sense. Chip has always had trouble hanging onto girls, Tilly being the longest. And it was always push and pull, with Tilly, like he needed her there and he cared about her, sure he did, but they never worked. They never could have worked. Almost like they didn’t want to.

It makes a lot more sense than he’d like to admit.

 

Chip skirts around him for the next few days. He’s out of the house early in the morning, back late at night. They don’t talk, really, they can’t. Kara chalks it up to avoiding each other, but Dennis knows it’s for good reason. Things would escalate. Get out of hand too easily.

They finally talk over breakfast. Chip’s spoon clanks against his bowl and Dennis has his head practically buried in his egg. It’s only Kara’s voice in the back of his head that makes him say something.  _ Chip might be a bitch for attention, but I don’t think he’s faking this. He’s your best friend. Be supportive. _

“We can’t keep avoiding each other forever, man.” He sets down his fork. “And I know you probably hate me, but--”

“I never said I hate you.” Chip’s head shoots up to look Dennis in the eye. “That’s just you making assumptions again. Like you always do. Like when you flipped the fuck out, ‘cause Topher gave me a phone -- you wouldn’t even listen to what I had to say! You’re the problem child here, Dennis, not me.” He falls into stunned silence and turns back to his cereal. “That was too much. Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Dennis’ leg bounces under the table. “I get it. We haven’t talked in a week, there’s bound to be… something off.”

Chip sits back in his chair a little, like he’s contemplating it. After a minute, he sighs. “What do you want to know? I’ve been with Topher for… a while now. It’s been nice. It’s been different. I needed it.”

“Okay,” Dennis says. He hesitates before he thinks back to what Kara said. “Does that mean you stole all my girlfriends ‘cause you wanted to… to get someone’s attention?” He watches the light dim in Chip’s eyes, and quickly scrambles to cover up. “Kara said that. I didn’t -- I told her that was dumb.”

Chip avoids Dennis’ eyes. “She’s right,” He mumbles. “I… first it was-- This one guy, for a while, and then it was Stefan, and then-- Then  _ both of them.”  _ He laughs awkwardly and runs a hand through his hair messily. “It was rough. Then Topher came around, and we just kind of… hit it off. He gave me a phone.”

“I know.” Dennis nods, his brain buzzing around  _ this one guy. _ He’s only snapped out of his thoughts when Chip speaks up again.

“I actually did sleep with Stefan, once,” He admits. “I was…”  _ Drunk, _ the word lingers, thick in the air because Dennis knows that’s what happened, and he knows Chip won’t say it. “It was a while ago. I had a nasty encounter with some guy in an alleyway around midnight. Stefan found me. We…” He trails off. “Yeah.”

Dennis nods, and that’s it. Things might not be back to normal, but they’re closer.

 

“You talked things out with Chip, then?” Topher asks Dennis, his legs dangling off the table. He’s definitely younger than Chip by a lot, but old enough to where it doesn’t really matter. He still has energy. That’s the giveaway.

Dennis nods.

“That’s good,” Topher continues. “I know he was, like, super fuckin’ bummed that you weren’t talking to him. It’s good that you fixed it.”

“I fixed it?” Dennis raises an eyebrow. “I didn’t break in, that was Kara. I just followed her.” He winces at how stupid it sounds. “And I wasn’t avoiding Chip. It wasn’t active. It’s just that… neither of us wanted to address anything.”

Topher shrugs, his legs still swinging. “Either way. I’m glad it’s cleared up. He was really fucked about it. He kept having to leave, go for a walk.”

Dennis knows that means he was drinking. Dennis also knows that Chip would never have the guts to tell the kid that’s what he was doing. Dennis takes that sentence with a grain of salt and chalks it up to classic Chip.

“Thanks for shaping him up, man,” Dennis finally says. “He’s needed this. We’ve all needed this.”

Topher shrugs again. It’s a beat before he speaks up. “He had a crush on you, you know.”

Dennis feels his heart stop. He glances up and looks for a hint of a joke in Topher’s face, but there’s nothing there. Surprisingly, there’s no jealousy either. Just sadness. Pity, even.

Topher takes the hint that Dennis isn’t going to say anything, so he continues. “He’s obviously, uh, over that now. But it was really fucking him up.”

All Dennis can manage is a half-coherent “Oh.”

“Yeah. That’s why he stole your girlfriends.” Topher’s legs kick a little faster. “To get your attention. You, then Stefan, then you again.” He pauses. “I wasn’t a part of the picture during that. Chip told me everything.”

“And you’re not jealous?” Dennis’ head is buzzing, and that’s one of the only thoughts he can voice. “Isn’t he your boyfriend?”

“Well, yeah.” Topher rolls his eyes. “I was jealous at first, and I had the right to be. But he’s not into you anymore, man. And you have morals. And you’re straight. So I’m not worried.”

Dennis nods, searching for something to say but coming up empty-handed. After a while, he settles on a weak, “I’m happy for you guys.”

Topher nods and hops down from the counter. “I’ll talk to you later, Dennis.”

Dennis watches him go. His chest feels like it’s knotted up.

 

Everything goes weird again, and yet again, Dennis and Chip talk over breakfast.

“So, I take it Topher told you that I used to like you?” Chip’s voice is rough. His fork clatters down. “You don’t need to be all weird about it.”

“Sorry,” Dennis mutters. Chip rolls his eyes.

“I’m not into you anymore,” He explains. “Obviously. So you seriously need to stop thinking about it. I’m worried about you.”

Dennis scoffs, finally glancing up from his food. “ _ You’re _ worried about  _ me?”  _ He laughs bitterly. “Have you told Topher that you haven’t quit drinking?”

Chip drops his fork. He scans Dennis’ face for a hint of a joke, or  _ something _ that will tell him that Dennis is going to rat him out.

“You wouldn’t,” He says, but it sounds like he’s trying to convince himself. “You wouldn’t tell him.”

Dennis drops his own fork and raises his hands in a surrender. “I won’t. Not this time. But you’ll have to tell him eventually.”

It turns into a staring contest of sorts between them, Chip daring Dennis to drop it, Dennis daring Chip to come clean. It’s Chip that breaks away, guilt evident in his face.

“I know,” He says. “It’s just that this is one of the few good things that has happened to me. I don’t want to blow it.”

“And the longer you keep it from him, the worse it’ll get,” Dennis reasons. “I know what it’s like to date someone who’s keeping something from you. The longer they keep it, the more it hurts.”

Chip falls silent.

After a moment, he mumbles something incoherent and excuses himself. Dennis likes to hope that Chip might listen to him, someday. But he knows that’s a lot to hope for.

 

“Chip called me last night,” Kara tells him. “He apologized. For being a dick.”

“Doesn’t sound like Chip,” Dennis says her, and then he winces because he keeps forgetting that Chip has changed, now.

“Buzz off, Dennis.” Kara rolls her eyes. “Give the guy a chance. Like we agreed, Topher’s done a number on him. We just need to see where that goes. It’s something neither of us have been able to do before.”

Dennis sighs. “I know. I just… I’ve known Chip for a while, and this is nice, but it’s different. I’m trying to give him a chance.”

“I know you are,” Kara says. “I’m just trying to remind you.”

Dennis wants to say something, but nothing sounds right.

 

Chip likes to steal coffee. Stefan lets that happen, so Dennis thinks that maybe Stefan is who he should talk to. 

“He’s not gonna get  _ Free Coffee _ through his head,” Stefan explains. “So I’ve given up. Sometimes he tries to pay, but he acts like he’s going me a favor by paying. I guess he is, but whatever.”

After a moment of silence, Dennis blurts “What’s Chip like?”

Stefan looks startled. “He’s not my best friend, Dennis, he’s yours,” He reminds Dennis, staring like he might be crazy. “Shouldn’t you know what he’s like by now?”

“No, I mean…” Dennis sighs, searching for the right words. “He told me you guys slept together, and I’m not--”

Stefan laughs -- a bark of sorts -- and his eyes widen. “You wanna know what Chip’s like in bed?”

“No!” Dennis yelps, his cheeks heating up. “That’s not what I meant!”

Stefan raises his hands in a surrender. “Alright, alright. Sure you didn’t.” He snorts a little. “What d’you mean, then?”

“I mean…” Dennis sinks back against his chair a little. “What’s he like when he isn’t putting on a stupid act? In all the time I’ve known him…” He trails off. 

Stefan gets it, though. He sits forward. “He’s a lot more vulnerable than he makes himself out to be. He likes to act like he’s tough.” He lowers his voice. “Don’t tell him I told you, but sometimes he cries during sex.”

Dennis stifles a small laugh, because humor is the first thing he gets out of it, but then guilt punches him in the stomach.

He lapses into silence. Stefan doesn’t make eye contact with him. Dennis goes home with his head down, and the first thing he does is find Chip, who is staring blankly into a glass of water.

 

“Are you doing any better?” He blurts. Chip looks up, startled, and raises an eyebrow, so Dennis backtracks. “I mean, from before you and Topher started dating. Are you doing any better?”

Chip hesitates. “Yeah. A whole lot better.” He spins his glass a little, absently, and some water spills over the edge. “Fuckin’ peachy.”

Dennis feels his face fall. He sits down across from Chip. “Did you tell Topher?”

Chip shrugs. “I got a little drunk. He found me.” He finally brings the glass of water to his lips. “The rest is history.”

“Do…” Dennis falters a little. “Do you want me to talk to him?”

“I don’t…” Chip trails off. He tries again. “I don’t want to make you do that. But he’s not gonna talk to me. He’s  _ pissed, _ Dennis. He’s so pissed at me. I don’t know what to do.”

Dennis tries not to notice how hurt Chip’s voice sounds, but there’s no way of getting around it. “Where is he?”

“I…” Chip shrugs. “I’ve got no idea. He stormed off. I tried calling his phone, but…”

Dennis sits up a little straighter. “Give me his number. I’ll text him.”

Chip’s hand lingers over his pocket before he pulls out his phone, quickly sending Dennis Topher’s number. Neither of them has the guts to say anything else.

 

**_Dennis:_ ** _ Hey, it’s Dennis. _

 

**_Topher:_ ** _ are you gonna talk about chip _

 

**_Dennis:_ ** _ What else have we ever talked about? _

 

**_Topher:_ ** _ fair _

**_Topher_ ** _ : i don’t wanna talk about him _

 

**_Dennis_ ** _ : Listen man just hear me out. _

**_Dennis:_ ** _ You know Chip and that means you know he’s a handful. _

 

**_Topher:_ ** _ understatement _

 

**_Dennis:_ ** _ He doesn’t know how to care about people and he doesn’t have a great judge of morality but he’s trying, I swear. _

**_Dennis:_ ** _ I mean, he’s trying just for you. _

 

**_Topher:_ ** _ man i know what you’re trying to say here _

**_Topher:_ ** _ but if he’d been trying he wouldn’t have shown up at my door fucking drunk _

 

**_Dennis:_ ** _ I can’t defend that. But he went to you. He’s really good about not letting people know he’s been drinking. _

**_Dennis:_ ** _ I think that means he wanted you to know _

**_Dennis:_ ** _ And man, trust me, I completely understand what’s happening and I’m not trying to say that he’s right. Because he’s not. _

**_Dennis:_ ** _ But he’s trying. And you should give him another chance for that. _

 

**_Topher:_ ** _ alright _

**_Topher:_ ** _ one more chance _

**_Topher:_ ** _ i’ll be over in 10 _

**_Topher:_ ** _ but this is it  _

 

**_Dennis:_ ** _ This is all he needs. _

 

“He responded to you?” Chip sinks further in his chair. “Does he hate me?”

Dennis glances at Chip over his phone and offers a timid smile. “He’s on his way over. He’s gonna give you another chance.” He lands a swift punch to Chip’s shoulder. “ _ Don’t _ fuck this up, man. I won’t be able to bail you out all the time.”

Chip rubs at his eyes, and Dennis notices the skin around them is raw -- he’s been crying. Dennis doesn’t see it fit to make him say anything, so he just offers a smile. “I’ll leave. Give you some time to pull yourself together before he gets here.”

Chip musters up a thankful smile and stares back down his glass of water. Dennis makes sure the door shuts quietly on his way out.

 

Chip gets… snappier. He gets sharper and he gets angrier, but the minute he yells, he’ll shrink back. It’s odd, to say the least. Dennis has been used to Chip either being an asshole and never apologizing or being  _ nice. _ Not this weird middle ground. 

It’s off-putting, to say the least.

 

“You guys  _ are _ happy, right?” Dennis asks Topher. It’s the middle of December, and Topher is wearing shorts.  _ Some people are just mysteries. _ “I mean, you and Chip.”

Topher stares at his feet. “Yeah. Mostly. Every relationship has its ups and downs, but… Yeah. Chip’s the best. And he’s really trying, you know? What I’ve heard from you and Kara, he’s not usually like that. He didn’t used to be.”

Dennis nods weakly. “He’s really not. It’s… new, for all of us. So thanks.”

Topher shrugs. “Don’t thank  _ me, _ ” He says. “Chip is the one that changed.”

That sticks to the back of Dennis’ mind.  _ Chip is the one that changed. _ He resolves to talk to Chip about it sometime in the near future and leaves it at that.

“That’s fair,” He finally agrees. “But still. He changed for you.”

Topher hesitates before he looks up. “You keep saying stuff like that,” He says. “And it’s like, just because he and I are dating doesn’t mean it’s my fault he changed. It could have been anyone. I’m just lucky enough that it was me.”

Dennis nods. There are so many things on the tip of his tongue, but none of them sound right and over half of them are probably rude, dickish even. So he leaves it at that nod and stays quiet until Chip comes back into the room.

“You two keep talking, I might start to get jealous,” He says, and Topher greets him with a kiss, and Dennis tries his hardest not to get upset about being the third wheel.

But that kiss… is the first time Dennis has seen Chip partake in something so  _ sweet.  _ Because it’s not like any of the kisses he’s seen Chip share with girls, almost desperate and scared. With Topher, it’s short and sweet and it says  _ hey, I love you _ and that’s… it.

Dennis wants something like that again. Maybe he’s finally got a chance.

He says a quick goodbye to Chip and another thanks to Topher and he leaves with his head held high.

 

“You’ve got good posture for once.” Kara jogs up behind him until she’s caught up. “Do you have a date or something?”

“Nope,” Dennis laughs out. “I just realized that Chip isn’t gonna steal my girlfriends anymore, though.”

“You should probably get a girlfriend before you start celebrating,” Kara bitches good-naturedly. “Maybe you’re out of it.”

“Gee, thanks, Kara.” Dennis rolls his eyes. “You sure know how to keep a guy’s mood up.”

Kara grins. “It’s what I’m here for. Anyways, we can go out? Pick up some chicks?"

“You what now?” Dennis quirks an eyebrow, though he probably isn’t as surprised as he should be. Kara just shrugs and walks a little faster.

“I said what I said.” She sticks out her tongue. “Are you coming, or what?”

Dennis hesitates, practically running equations as he tries to calculate every possible thing that could go wrong before he agrees. “Fine. That could be… nice.”

 

Dennis sits alone for most of the night. Kara insists on speaking to every attractive person that crosses her path. Dennis stirs his drink absentmindedly and decides to go home when he sees Kara leave with some long-legged blonde girl that vaguely resembles young Portia de Rossi. 

He turns in for the night, but he doesn’t sleep. He just stares up at the ceiling and thinks, because really, maybe he’s meant to die alone.

Plenty of people never end up with someone. But Dennis is a hopeless romantic, he could never fathom being one of those people.

He doesn’t know when he falls asleep. He wakes up to Chip knocking on his door.

“What?” He has to lean against the doorframe. Chip looks impatient, but he’s grinning.

“I need a ride somewhere,” He says.

Dennis rubs his eyes. “Can’t Topher take you?”

“I’m meeting him,” Chip says, and Dennis takes a minute to compose himself and let out a long sigh before he responds.

“He knows you can’t really meet him, right?” He pinches the bridge of his nose. “Alright, give me a minute.”

Dennis takes his time getting ready, purely because Chip keeps banging on his bedroom door and asking if he’s ready yet.

Or maybe it's jealousy. Because Dennis has never seen Chip this excited before. Either way, Dennis is doing his best to spite Chip.

 

When he finally gets in the car, Chip raises an eyebrow at him. “Who pissed in your breakfast?” 

“I didn’t  _ eat _ breakfast,” Dennis tells him in a huff, starting the car up. “You woke me up, I didn’t have time.”

Chip just shrugs. “Sorry. C’mon, man, I’m gonna be late. Drive!”

Dennis rolls his eyes, but he listens to Chip. “Where am I taking you, anyway?”

Chip stares out the window. “The ice-cream place. You know, the really expensive one?”

Dennis blinks slowly. “And you’re paying for this  _ how?” _

“Oh,” Chip says, like  _ right _ . “Yeah. That. Topher’s paying. He offered, and I tried to tell him _no_ , but he insisted.”

“Something’s telling me you didn’t try very hard.” Dennis keeps his eyes on the road. “Because you are usually  _ very _ stubborn.”

“Alright, whatever, Mister ‘I always know what I’m doing.’” Chip scoffs. “We don’t all have money like you.”

“I don’t have money, Chip.” Dennis scoffs. “Hardly anyone here does, ‘cept your fuckin’ rich boyfriend.”

“Yeah, well…” Chip looks like he’s searching for something to say, but he eventually caves. “Whatever.”

“Whatever is right,” Dennis resolves. “Anyways, have fun getting expensive ice cream.”

When they pull up, Chip practically jumps out of the car to meet Topher. It’s sweet, and Dennis can’t bring himself to be upset anymore.

 

Besides, maybe Chip deserves to be happy for once.

 

{fin}


End file.
